The bolted joint is a very important fastener method in modern engineering assemblies. It works by screwing together two or more parts with a bolt and nut. The bolt or nut may be made integral with one of those parts, and the screwing action draws the bolt and nut together so that their faces produce a clamping force. During clamping the bolt material can stretch or the material forming the parts being fastened together may compress, as the nut is tightened. It is very difficult to measure the precise extent of the above stretching or compression, and therefore to deduce the resulting clamping force. Experiments are therefore performed with force washers to arrive at a torque value which is easy to measure, so as to establish that the clamping force is between specified limits. Once that torque value has been established, it may be replicated as a reliable means of creating a bolted joint with known characteristics, but to replicate reliably the amount of torque imparted during tightening of the joint, it becomes essential that the rotary fasteners used to tighten up the joints are also periodically checked, to make sure they are set up correctly before they are used on an assembly line.
International standards have been set up to specify performance test routines for checking the calibration of rotary tools which are used on assembly lines before fastening bolts and similar threaded fasteners. These performance test methods use Joint Rate Simulators (JRSs). These JRSs simulate the torque pattern that is experienced as a joint is tightened. To a first approximation, as a typical joint is tightened, the torque increases linearly with the angle turned by the screw thread. A JRS uses this characteristic to provide a test piece on which the tool will fit, such that when the tool applies torque to turn the test piece, that torque increases with the angle through which the bolt turns.
The rate of increase of torque with increasing angle is referred to as the torque-rate. A joint with a high torque-rate is referred to as a “hard joint”, and full tightening is generally accomplished in a fraction of a revolution. In contrast, in a low torque-rate joint (known as a “soft joint”) the full tightening is usually accomplished over a much greater angular range of movement, possibly several complete several revolutions of fastener.
Test joints are known in which a rotatable shaft is physically braked, with the braking effort increasing as a function of rotation. The braking effort, which can be achieved either by brake shoes engaging the outer cylindrical surface of the shaft or by brake pads engaging opposite surfaces of a brake disc carried by the shaft, can be varied to simulate either a hard or a soft joint. Our own WO98/10260 is an example of such a variable rate JRS. It allows the test joint parameters to be easily changed, allowing any test joint to be simulated; and it allows the torque to be removed after the joint has been tightened, so that a subsequent cycle of the performance testing routine can take place without any time delay. Any complete performance testing routine comprises a number of repeated tightening cycles of the test joint, with the results being averaged or statistically analyzed. This and other prior JRSs do not, however, have a moment of inertia that is matched to that of the real joint which they are simulating. The moment of inertia of the JRS is invariably greater than, and frequently vastly greater than, that of the real joint.
The disparity between the moment of inertia of the JRS and that of the real joint which it simulates increases when the mechanism for braking the test joint involves calliper brake pads braking against opposite sides of a brake disc. Disparities between the moment of inertia of the test joint and the moment of inertia of the real joint become particularly important when the test joint is used for the performance testing of impulse drive tools. These tools rely on the transfer of pulses of torque, each pulse being a few milliseconds in duration, with many pulses per second being applied to the joint. If the joint has a large moment of inertia, then the tool cannot transfer enough energy to make the joint initially free-turn before the joint tightens, and the tool can then stall. All JRSs with disc brakes suffer from this specific problem, and even JRSs with drum brakes clamping against opposite sides of a shaft can have moments of inertia that are not matched to that of the real joint under simulation, and so will not necessarily give true results for impulse tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide a variable torque-rate test joint which has a working moment of inertia that is more closely matched to that of a screw-threaded bolt which it simulates. That compliance between the moment of inertia of the JRS and that of the joint under simulation is achieved by using, for the rotary component of the JRS to be driven by the rotary tool, a screw threaded bolt, the size and inertia of which can be accurately matched with that of the bolt of the joint under simulation.
A disadvantage of known JRSs is that they have a control system which affects the real time torque. When a real bolt is turned by a pulse tool, every time it is not moving, the torque is not increasing and may even be relaxing, yet when the bolt starts to turn under the influence of the impulse, the torque starts to increase immediately. On the other hand in a JRS, when the bolt starts to move with an impulse, this movement must be sensed by an angle encoder which informs a brake controller, which then reacts by increasing the brake pressure so as to simulate the torque increasing. This whole control system takes a finite time so there can be a time lag in the way the simulated test joint of the JRS responds to the tool. It is a further object of the invention to avoid this problem.
Another disadvantage of existing JRSs is that energy is expended in operating the brake while the test joint is being operated by, the tool. It is highly desirable that, once the test joint parameters have been set up, no further energy should be expended by the JRS during the test run. This can be achieved by having the key parts mechanical and not reliant on an energy source for their operation. Even the set-up may be manual as opposed to requiring a power source. Therefore in such a JRS there would be no need to carry around large heavy batteries, which require re-charging to operate the devices. That means it would be possible to have a desktop version that was hand operated for setup purposes and has no other energy requirements.